Encuentro con la sombra
by Sammie Mei
Summary: A veces, el pasado vuelve a nosotros... pero no de la forma en la que deseamos... ni la que nuestros seres queridos querrían. Dedicado a Lonelyandsad.Whisper


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene lemon y yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta, no leas.  
**Pareja: **Imperio Español x Rusia / También hay un leve Rusia x España.

**¡Hola gente! Realmente no tengo mucho que decir sobre la historia, tan solo que está dedicada a:**

**Mi mamaita, la jefa del Imperio RusiEspa... también conocida como Lonelyandsad. Whisper ... pero, ante todo, no ha dejado de ser mi mami, que hoy cumple un añito más y yo le quiero hacer este regalito.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Sin más demora... disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**Encuentro con la sombra**

_Sudorosos, ambos cuerpos se movían a un mismo ritmo. El más moreno jadeaba, subido a las piernas del otro, que mantenía una sonrisa infantil en los labios mientras acariciaba la mejilla del más mayor._

_Sus labios se buscaron, chocando de forma apasionado. Dedos entrelazados que apoyaban el movimiento de caderas, antojándose como un baile. Un gesto común. Deseo grabado en su piel. Fuego. Casi parecen en llamas._

_Cada movimiento, cada beso. Todo su cuerpo lo anhela._

_Ellos desean estar ahí._

_Desean que sus cuerpos choquen y bailen así. Desean ser uno. Antonio siente como su interior arde. Iván sonríe, le tranquiliza acariciando su mejilla, besando sus lágrimas, susurrando palabras en aquella vacía habitación de la cual tan solo es testigo de su amor aquel pequeño cuadro del español con sus colonias. Porque nadie más lo sabe. Es un secreto._

_Nadie. Jamás. Nadie debe saber lo que pasa entre las dos naciones europeas. Los dos extremos del mundo. Tan opuestos pero… tan parecidos._

_Pero, algo pasa._

_El hispano colapsa. Cae sobre Iván. Dormido, quizá algo más._

_Pero la nación más grande no se preocupa demasiado. Sabe que la crisis está afectando mucho al español, sabe que eso a veces le pasa. Por ello, tan solo lo deja dormir, aunque se hayan quedado a medias. Ya terminarán otro día…_

* * *

Llega la mañana y el casi albino abre sus ojos amatista. Su pelo rubio ceniza cubre sus ojos, impidiendo que pueda ver con total claridad. Bosteza, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Un bulto apoyado sobre él respira de forma acompasada. Acaricia la cabeza morena que sale de entre las sábanas, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Completamente sincera.

Se desperezó lentamente, apartando de forma tranquila el cuerpo del hispano para dejarlo sobre la cama. Besó su frente y sonrió, levantándose de la cama para levantar el desayuno. Bajó las escaleras de la casa del hispano, le seguía pareciendo muy grande para tan solo dos personas, pero él no era quién para quejarse.

Sacó la tostadora, metiendo un par de trozos de pan de molde y acercándose a la cafetera para echar aquella infusión que les despejaba la mente de una forma tan rápida y eficaz. Tarareando una canción soviética, el eslavo siguió tranquilamente, ignorando la que se le venía encima.

Porque, escaleras arriba, el cuerpo castaño comenzaba a removerse. Pero ese no era el normal España. Su comportamiento usual desapareció y eso quedó más que claro cuando abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, que ahora tenían un ligero tinte rojizo. Se entalló los ojos, soltando un gruñido adormilado para luego mirar el cuarto. Cambiado. ¿Por qué estaba así? Oh, claro, acababa de salir después de años dormido. No es que Antonio le hubiera dejado salir, pero tampoco podía decirle que no cuando su yo futuro apenas mantenía su mente activa.

Se desperezó, saliendo de la cama para bajar a por algo de desayunar. Sin preocuparse por vestirse y con cierta molestia en el trasero, bajó las escaleras a trompicones, llegando a la cocina y encontrándose una imagen doméstica única: Rusia con un delantal mientras dejaba unas tostadas en un plato.

La cara del antiguo Imperio fue épica. Mandíbula desencajada, tic en la ceja, un ojo entrecerrado, intentando averiguar qué clase de imagen era esa, si traumatizante o excitante. Finalmente, se decantó por la última, a pesar de que la mirada que le dirigió el ruso fue lo que llevó el contraste de aquello.

-¿Quién eres? –susurró amenazador el soviético, frunciendo el ceño mientras le señalaba con el cuchillo de untar. El hispano levantó las manos lentamente, adquiriendo una pose divertida y arrogante.

-El grandioso Imperio Español… Antonio Fernández Carriedo –respondió con tranquilidad el otro, añadiendo un deje sarcástico-. Tú eres… Rusia, ¿no? –entrecerró los ojos, recuerdos del España actual se acumulaban en la cabeza junto con unas claras palabras: "no le hagas nada".

Oh, ¿con que eso era lo que quería su amado Toño? Entonces tenía claro que le haría lo que fuera al eslavo, hasta que suplicara por más y fuera enteramente suyo. Se acercó lentamente al ruso, que ahora había bajado el cuchillo y suspiraba, exasperado.

-Da, soy Rusia –musitó, sentándose en frente del español y haciéndole un gesto para que tomara asiento-. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Se supone que tú ya no existes –dijo, bastante molesto con la actitud que había tomado el antiguo imperio en aquella casa.

-Pero Antonio no está bien y, por un tiempo, yo me voy a quedar aquí… tan solo hasta que se recupere –respondió sin mucho ánimo, cogiendo una tostada y comenzando a comer.

-Espero que eso no sea mucho tiempo –suspiró distraído el eslavo-, en cualquier caso, tú también tienes que hacer su trabajo, ¿da?

-Yo soy el mayor Imperio de todos los tiempos, no voy a hacer trabajos tan absurdos –negó el mayor, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Dije que lo harás, da –musitó Rusia, adquiriendo un aura morada y comenzando su risa cargada de "kol".

-He dicho que no y punto –replicó el imperio, sin siquiera pestañear ante el eslavo, que acabó cansándose de aquello.

-¿No me tienes miedo? –preguntó secamente.

-No me has dado razones para ello… además, yo doy más miedo que tú –señaló con una media sonrisa, bastante sexy, el español.

Rusia se sonrojó, desviando su mirada amatista, cosa que se le antojó adorable al hispano, que se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como si fuera su nuevo juguete, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pues tenía sus ojos puestos en conseguir cualquier cosa de él… lo cual lo hacía en el juguete perfecto para su entretenimiento por aquel lugar durante su estancia.

-Vamos a la habitación, Braginsky –dijo el moreno, sonriendo de forma lasciva.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer –sacudió la cabeza el otro, levantándose mientras se quitaba el delantal.

-Oh, enróllate, tan solo será un rato, lo justo para desahogarme. Llevo demasiado tiempo encerrado –añadió divertido, alzando una ceja lentamente.

-Yo no soy el juguete de nadie… Antonio… -susurró el otro, dudando unos instantes sobre cómo llamarle, cosa que el otro no tardó en darse cuenta.

-Puedes decirme Imperio si quieres –suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

-Da, eso haré… porque tú no eres Antonio –dijo con un ligero cabreo el ruso, frunciendo el ceño.

Sin más, el soviético salió de la cocina, dejando al moreno con sus pensamientos poco puritanos. Poco a poco, el mayor fue urdiendo un plan… el perfecto plan. Sin entrar más en detalles, comencemos a resumir hasta que eso se llevó a cabo.

Iván estuvo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde encerrado en el despacho de Antonio, haciendo lo que parecían una cantidad terrible de papeles por firmar, dejando al Imperio pista libre para hacer lo que quisiera por la casa. Por ello, el mayor cogió todo lo necesario: lubricante (aunque dudaba el que fuera a usarlo), cuerdas, cinta adhesiva y apenas tres o cuatro velas.

Al caer la noche, el eslavo bajó a cenar, encontrándose con la mesa puesta y unas velas románticas que adornaban la oscura cocina. Imperio se encontraba sentado, mirando todo lo que había preparado con una media sonrisa que se antojaba parecida a la del España actual. Rusia, extrañado, se sentó en frente suya, silencioso.

Tras intercambiar unas vanas palabras, comenzaron a comer, charlando apenas entre bocado y bocado hasta que, finalmente, dieron paso al postre. Imperio se levantó, caminando hasta situarse detrás del soviético, que tan solo se estremeció. Las manos de la antigua nación se posaron sobre sus hombros, acariciando suavemente, hasta que, de pronto, un pañuelo se puso sobre su rostro, provocando que el eslavo cayera en un profundo sueño a los brazos del hispano, que tan solo sonreía maléfico, le había dado lo justo para que durmiera no más de media hora, tiempo de sobra para subirlo y atarlo a la cama, ¿no?

Subió el pesado cuerpo del soviético con esfuerzo, pensando que aquel mastodonte tenía que moderarse un poco, sin embargo, cuando le quitó la camisa descubrió que de gordo no tenía nada, tan solo estaba fuerte. Sonrió más, atando las manos del eslavo al cabezal de la cama para luego centrarse en quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Aquello podía ser algo estúpido visto así, pero estaba completamente seguro de que Iván encontraría la forma de librarse si se lo quitara con él despierto, así que, cuando lo tuvo desnudo, ató sus pies al final de la cama, evitando así cualquier movimiento por parte del menor. Y luego… luego se desnudó él, sentándose al borde de la cama y esperando a que despertase de aquel corto sueño que le había provocado.

Por fin, el rubio despertó, algo desorientado. Se encontró a sí mismo en la habitación que compartía con Antonio, viéndolo de espaldas a él. Trató de mover las manos, dándose cuenta de que no podía, luego probó con las piernas, igualmente inmovilizadas. En eso que el moreno se giró, sonriéndole de forma lasciva que al otro se le hacía desagradable.

-¿Listo, mi querido Rusia?

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del otro, se puso encima suya, besando sus labios con avidez. Las manos de la nación mayor acariciaron su pecho desnudo, estimulando el despertar la capital del otro y estimulando igualmente su deseo por tener sexo desenfrenado con él. Lamió sus labios lenta y de forma provocativa, tanteando el terreno. Los dientes del soviético buscaron su lengua, provocando su risa. Sí, aquella inútil resistencia le divertía. Bajó su mano para acariciar la entrepierna soviética, ganándose un pequeño jadeo ahogado que tan solo se le hizo más divertido. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez, el ruso puso menos resistencia, tratando de morderlo un par de veces nada más.

A partir de ahí, las manos del moreno bajaron un poco más, acariciando la entrada el soviético que se retorció y le dijo algo así como: "¡Eso si que no!" Aunque el Imperio tampoco es que le estuviera haciendo mucho caso cuando metió el primer dedo, moviéndolo rápidamente para hacer que la entrada del menor se acostumbrara lo antes posible. Sin apenas esperar, ya tenía un segundo dedo dentro y un tercero, moviéndose de forma rítmica en su interior.

El gigante del este ya no podía aguantar los gemidos, aquellas manos eran mágicas para esas cosas, eso no se podía negar. Aunque pronto estas manos fueron sustituidas por algo duro que se frotaba contra su entrada. Iván no pudo ni siquiera relacionar lo que era cuando ya lo tuvo todo dentro, de una sola embestida, rápida y certera, que le llegó hasta el fondo, provocando un pequeño gemido mezcla placer, mezcla dolor.

Sin apenas esperar a que el rubio se acostumbrase, Imperio comenzó a moverse rápidamente, embistiendo de forma continua y ruda al ruso. Movió sus manos por el pecho del menor, acariciando y, a veces, arañando. Luego las bajó, comenzando a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo al que se movió, subiendo sus labios para lamer los del eslavo, sonriendo todavía de forma lasciva. Era tan excitante tenerlo así de sometido. Lo deseaba todo, deseaba que le pidiera más e iba a conseguirlo.

Su mano se comenzó a mover más rápido, masajeándolo fuertemente. Sus caderas mantuvieron un ritmo constante, hasta que encontró el punto de máximo placer para Iván, que soltó un gemido más fuerte que los demás. Imperio sonrió, excitado.

Desató a Iván, que le rodeó entre sus brazos abrazándolo y gimiendo en su oído. Ambos estaban en su límite. Pero Iván acabó antes, manchando ambos estómagos. Tras varios movimientos de cadera más, acabó Antonio, jadeando fuerte.

Salió de su interior, limpiándose el sudor con la muñeca y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No estuvo tan mal –comentó con suavidad, desatando las piernas del menor.

-… da… -respondió el eslavo, recostándose en la cama-… ¿cuándo te irás? –preguntó, ganándose una risa profunda por parte del otro.

-Cuando me aburra de ti, pequeño Rusia…

-Espero que eso sea pronto, da…

Lo que Rusia no sabía… era que Imperio jamás se cansaría de él. Porque al igual que Iván compartía un fuerte lazo con Antonio, había otro igualmente sólido que lo unía con el antiguo imperio. Quizá, algún día, se daría cuenta… quizá.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Ya nos veremos en lo próximo que escriba... ¿quién sabe? Quizá sea otro Imperio x Rusia ;)**

**Atte.  
Sam**


End file.
